livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Weylyn Wealbetwyn (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Bloodrager Level: 10 Experience: 71408 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Aklo, Celestial, Dwarven, Low Landellan Deity: Panthiest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Display Background: Open Abilities STR: 18 +04 (07 pts, +1 Level 04, +2 Item) DEX: 16 +03 (05 pts, +2 Item) CON: 18 +04 (07 pts, +1 Level 08, +2 Item) INT: 10 +00 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +00 (-2 pts, +2 Race) CHA: 15 +02 (03 pts, +2 Race) Combat Statistics (Max -02) HP: 132 = + CON (04) + FC (10) (Bloodrager) AC: 21 = + DEX (03) + Armor (07) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (03) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (07) + INIT: +03 = (03) BAB: +10 = 10 (10) CMB: +14 = (10) + STR (04) CMD: 28 = + BAB (10) + STR (04) + DEX (03) + Feat (01) Fortitude: +11 = 10 (07) + CON (04) Reflex: +06 = 10 (03) + DEX (03) Will: +06 = 10 (03) + WIS (00) + Trait (01) + Feat (02) Speed: 50' Damage Reduction: 02/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Muutos : Attack: +15/+10 = (10) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (01) (+1 Transformative Damage: 2d06+07, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Transformative Cold Iron Earth- Breaker) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +02 WIS, +02 CHA Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bloodrager Darkvision: 60' Celestial Resistance: Acid, Cold, Electricity 05 Incorruptible: Cast Corruption Resistance 1/Day (1 Hr/Level) Truespeaker: +2 Linguistics/Sense Motive; 2 Languages/Linguistics Rank Class Features Bloodrager (Crossblooded) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor/Shields/Simple & Martial Weapons Class Skills: Acrobatics, Craft, Climb, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana), Perception, Ride, Spellcraft, Survival, Swim Bloodrage: +4 STR/CON, +2 Will Saves, -2 AC (32 Rnds/Day) Bloodline Power: Staggering Strikes (Target Staggered on Crit, Fort. Negates) Fast Movement: +10' Base Movement Speed Uncanny Dodge: Cannot be Flat-Footed, Cannot (Usually) be Flanked Blood Sanctuary: +2 Bonus to Saves vs Spells cast by Self/Ally Blood Casting: Cast Bloodrager Spells while Raging Bloodline Power: Abnormal Reach (Reach +5') Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bonus Spell: Enlarge Person Damage Reduction: 2/- Bloodline Power: Abberrant Fortitude (Immune to Sickened/Nauseated) Traits Armor Expert: -1 ACP from Armor Resilient: +1 Will Saves Feats (Level 01) Power Attack: -3/+6 (+9) Damage (Level 03) Combat Reflexes: Additional AoOs = DEX Bonus (Bonus 04) Eschew Materials: No Material Components Needed! (Level 05) Extra Rage: 6 Additional Rounds/Day (Bonus 06) Dodge: +1 AC Bonus (Level 07) Bludgeoner: NL Bludgeoning Damage at no Penalty (Level 09) Enforcer: NL Bludgeoning Damage = Intimidate Check (Bonus 09) Iron Will: +2 Will Saves Skills Skill Points: 40 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00) (Bloodrager 10) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 15 09 03 03 -- Appraise 00 00 Bluff 02 02 Climb 10 03 03 04 -- Craft ( ) 00 -- 00 Diplomacy 02 02 Disable Device 02 -- Disguise 02 02 Escape Artist 03 03 -- Fly 02 -- Handle Animal 06 01 03 02 Heal 00 00 Intimidate 15 10 03 02 Knowledge (Arcana ) 00 Knowledge (Dngnrng ) 00 Knowledge (Engnrng ) 00 Knowledge (Geography) 00 Knowledge (History ) 00 Knowledge (Local ) 00 Knowledge (Nature ) 00 Knowledge (Nobility ) 00 Knowledge (Planes ) 00 Knowledge (Religion ) 00 Linguistics 03 01 -- 00 02 Racial Perception 13 10 03 00 Perform ( ) 01 Profession ( ) 00 Ride 03 03 -- Sense Motive 02 00 02 Racial Sleight of Hand 00 -- Spellcraft 04 01 03 00 Stealth 03 03 -- Survival 05 02 03 00 02 Equipment¹ Swim 10 03 03 04 -- Use Magic Device 02 ¹ Surviving in the Wilderness only (not Tracking) - = untrained class skill Spell List Concentration Checks = +12 Level (10) + ATT (02) Level 01= * DC 13 * Usage: 03/day • Blade Lash • Enlarge Person • Stone Fist • Blurred Movement • Magic Missile • Thunderstomp |-|Level 02= * DC 14 * Usage: 02/day • Elemental Touch • Ironskin • Stone Discus • Glitterdust • See Invisibility |-|Level 03= * DC 15 * Usage: 01/day • Countless Eyes • Haste |-|Level 04= * DC 00 * Usage: --/day |-|Level 05= * DC 00 * Usage: --/day |-|Level 06= * DC 00 * Usage: --/day Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Lifestyle (Average) 100 gp Explorer's Outfit Mithril Breastplate (+1) 5200 gp 15 lb Belt (Physical Perfection +02) 16000 gp 01 lb Boots of Swift Fury 7500 gp 02 lb Ring of Vengeful Blood Magic 5400 gp Muutos (+1 Transformative Cold 14380 gp 14 lb Iron Earthbreaker) Cestus (Alchemical Silver) 25 gp 01 lb Dagger (Cold Iron) 04 gp 01 lb Backpack (MW) 50 gp 04 lb (47 lb) Hammock 03 lb Bedroll 05 lb Blanket 03 lb Rations (06 Days) 06 lb Torch (02) 03 lb Wand of CLW (50 Charges) 750 gp Dungeoneering Kit (Deluxe) 130 gp Candles (02) Chalk Hammer 02 lb Pitons (04) 02 lb Rope (Silk, 50') 05 lb Sacks (02) 01 lb Sunrods (03) 03 lb Tindertwigs (04) Everburning Torch 01 lb Survival Kit (MW) 50 gp Flint & Steel Mess Kit 01 lb Waterskins (02) 08 lb Maps (Major Landmarks) Flora & Fauna Guide Beltpouch 00½ lb Money (161 gp) 893 gp Totals: 50482 gp 81½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 0-116 117-233 234-350 (w/ MW Backpack) Consumed or Destroyed Items Item 01 -- gp Item 02 -- gp Total Consumed: -- gp Finances PP: 000 Initial Character Money: + 33000 gp GP: 893 Career Earnings: + 14812 gp SP: 000 CP: 000 Total Earnings: 50482 gp Carried Inventory: - 49489 gp Expenses/Consumables: - --- gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Lifestyle: - 100 gp 0000 Cash on Hand: 893 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 74 Height: 5'4" Weight: 190 lbs Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale(ish) Appearance: Weylyn's build reflects his Dwarven heritage - he's short and stout, although he's taller than any Dwarf and not really big enough to look like he weighs 190 lbs. He wears his blond hair in dreads. He keeps himself neat and clean by preference, but (like everything else in his life) he doesn't get worked up about it. Demeanor: Laughing, boisterous, living every breath. Very easy going, slow to take offense. Background Born in squalor in the docks of Sangre del Sol, left on the steps of a tiny church in that benighted town, Weylyn has no idea who his mother and father are. Stat Block Stats [ URL="Character Sheet URL"]Jonas Psalter/URL BCOLOR=TealInitiative:/B/COLOR +00 COLOR=TealBAC:/B/COLOR 00 (00 Touch, 00 Flat-Footed) COLOR=TealBHP:/B/COLOR 00/00 COLOR=TealBSenses:/B/COLOR Special Senses? COLOR=TealBPerception:/B/COLOR +00 COLOR=TealBCMB:/B/COLOR +00 BCOLOR=TealCMD:/B/COLOR 00 I(Special)/I COLOR=TealBFort:/B/COLOR +00 COLOR=TealBReflex: /B/COLOR +00 COLOR=TealBWill:/B/COLOR +00 /sblock Creatures Encountered & Known |-|A= |-|B= |-|C= |-|D= |-|E= |-|F= |-|G= |-|H= |-|I= |-|J= |-|K= |-|L= |-|M= |-|N= |-|O= |-|P= |-|Q= |-|R= |-|S= |-|T= |-|U= |-|V= |-|W= |-|X= |-|Y= |-|Z= Adventure Log |-|Spending a Few DMC= Weylyn Levels to 10 w/ 1 DMC Total XP: 3480 Total GP: 2670 |-|Children of the Mud= Weylyn helps investigate strange goings on in Venza Total XP: 17928 Total GP: 14812 |-|The Dunn Wright Inn= Weylyn makes his presence known at the Venzan "recruitment office." Total XP: 50000 Total GP: 33000 Level Ups (Active) |-|Level 10= Class: Bloodrager (Crossblooded) BAB: +09 to +10 Fort: +06 to +07 Ref: +03 to +03 Will: +03 to +03 Feat: None Features: Damage Reduction 2/-, Third Level Spells HP: +08 Skill Pts: +04 = +04 (Class) +00 (INT) +00 (Favored Class) +36 (Old Total) = 40 (New Total) (+2 Acrobatics, +01 Intimidate, +01 Perception) |-|Level 09= Created at Level 09 Level Ups (Planned) |-|Level 11= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 12= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 13= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 14= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 15= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 16= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 17= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 18= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 19= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 20= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: Bonus Feat (Combat Expertise) HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) Approvals *Approval (August 29th, 2015) (Aura ~ judge) Level 09 *Approval (January 10th, 2016) (Scott DeWar) Level 09 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Retired & Deceased Characters